


Un milagro del Duodécimo Perigeo

by panconkiwi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es Navidad y, finalmente, todos están felices. ¿O no, Eridan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un milagro del Duodécimo Perigeo

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ¿un fic en español? ¿En mi tag de Homestuck? ¡De ninguna manera!
> 
> Esta viñeta fue originalmente hecha para el Calendario de Adviento de la comu en español de Homestuck en LJ, de ahí el tema tan atrasado. Ah, creo que eso es todo. ¿Difruten? Disfruten.

Incluso en esos momentos estaba solo.

Eridan miraba a los demás celebrando la fiesta del Duodécimo Perigeo, o Navidad, como la llamaban los humanos. No eran tan diferentes la una de la otra. Seguro los alienígenas tenían distintos motivos culturales para hacerlo, pero al final era básicamente lo mismo: celebrar con la familia y amigos, intercambiar regalos, pasar un buen rato. Divertirse. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, divertirse.

Pero, ¿con quién?

Karkat aún estaba enojado con él, aunque había decidido que incluso hasta un genocida sangrealta tenía derecho a pasar las fiestas con todos ellos. Le dijo que podía quedarse en la fiesta siempre y cuando no se le acercara. Y siempre que mantuviera sus insinuaciones indecentes a raya. Con todos los invitados. Insinuaciones indecentes, cómo no. Él era un sangre magenta, un habitante del mar, tratar de mezclarse con cualquiera de la chusma sangrebaja o humana era casi risible.

...A quién quería engañar.

A Feferi, por el contrario, parecía ya no importarle lo que le hizo. Maldita sea, _la había matado_. ¿Cómo podías simplemente perdonar a alguien por apuntar tu arma contra ti y perforarte el estómago con su mag- ciencia? Ella había encontrado la manera. Siempre había sido así. Fue la mejor moirail de todas y seguro habría sido una emperatriz excelente. Pero él no era para ella. Podría tratar de acercarse a ella otra vez, empezar desde cero como todos en el juego, o sólo acompañarla un rato. Era una fiesta, después de todo.

No, no podía. Se sentía infinitamente culpable cada vez que la veía. Además, estaba con Sollux y Aradia. No estaba realmente seguro de cómo estaban las cosas entre esos dos, pero Feferi se veía realmente contenta de estar con ellos. Tal vez lo intentara dentro de un rato. Tal vez.

Siguió paseándose por el lugar. Nepeta y Terezi habían empezado una partida de FLARP con la humana Jade, quien ahora tenía esas orejas blancas y peludas. Equius las veía desde una distancia prudente, para vigilar que las cosas no se volvieran demasiado peligrosas. Había estado discutiendo con Nepeta por eso durante unos minutos, y al final fue al único acuerdo al que pudieron llegar que complaciera a ambos. Aunque la única partidaria del roleo extremo no estaba con ellas, tampoco es como si las cosas pudieran acabar tan mal. No había riscos ni soles alternianos extremadamente brillantes por ahí (estaba el Sol Verde, pero era bastante improbable que alguno de los presentes quedara ciego).

De todas maneras, Zahhak tampoco se dedicaba a observarlas tan severamente. Él y el otro humano Strider, el de la nueva sesión, habían descubierto que compartían ciertos gustos en común y ahora estaban sumidos en una plática intensa sobre robots y animales equestres. Equius “El sistema de castas por sobre todas las cosas” Zahhak hablando con un humano cuyo color estaba casi al final del hemoespectro. Quién lo diría.

Vriska y el humano John habían estado juntos la mayor parte de la fiesta, pero un rato después se les había unido el tal Jake English. No alcanzó a escuchar mucho de su conversación, pero captó las palabras “Nic Cage”, “genialíiiiiiiisimo actor” y “tenemos que conseguir un reproductor de DVD’s de inmediato” antes de dejarlos atrás en la sala.

Kanaya y Rose no estaban. Mejor así, todo iría bien si se mantenía alejado de la Bebe Arcoiris y su motosierra.

Gamzee, Tavros y Dave estaban teniendo una especie de batalla de rimas y ritmo conocidos como rapeo. Santas macarelas, era horrible. Lo habría clasificado como el peor rapeo del espacio paradójico, si comprendiera con exactitud lo que eso significaba. Sea lo que sea, parecía encajar a la perfección. Pero, buenos o no, hasta ellos se estaban divirtiendo.

Eridan se acercó a una de las mesas con comida y se quedó allí.

Está bien, estaba solo en una fiesta del Duodécimo Perigeo y era lo que se merecía. Pero al menos todos los demás estaban bien. Todo había terminado. Todos eran felices. Todos volvían a estar juntos y ya no importaban los errores estúpidos (aunque completamente comprensibles a su debido tiempo) que había cometido. Y podía vivir con eso.

Nop, mentira.

—No puedo creerlo lo q-que _woy_ a hacer.

Nunca había comprendido bien cómo funcionaba eso de los milagros, pero si había un momento en el que podían cumplirse, era ahora. El Duodécimo Perigeo. Navidad. Solsticio de invierno. Cómo sea que se diga.

Eridan cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas una sola cosa: poder ser feliz con todos los demás.

¿Así se hacía? Suponía que sí. Ignorabas todas las leyes de la lógica y esperabas a que lo que querías pasara sin más. Algún sentido debía tener.

...

De acuerdo, no. No tenía sentido y no funcionaba. De todas maneras, esperar a que de la nada todos en la fiesta decidieran festejar con él fue bastante iluso de su- un momento, una de las humanas se estaba acercando. Una de las humanas se seguía acercando. Una de las humanas estaba muy cerc- oh por Dios, una de las humanas lo estaba besando.

—Q-qué...

—¡Estás bajo el muérdago!—le dijo la humana que se parecía a Lalonde, quien señalaba una rama colgada del techo justo sobre él.

—Roxy, entiendo tu punto al acercarte y besar repentinamente al señor Ampora, pero la gente educada suele respetar el espacio personal de los demás —la humana dientona que no era Harley se había acercado también. Trató de alejar a Roxy del metro cuadrado de Eridan—. Discúlpela, está algo bebida.

—Bebiendo, Jane. Lo conjugas mal—le corrigió la humana Roxy.

—Hey, esperen, no puedes simplemente besarme y actuar como si nada. Digo, no es q-que me sorprenda q-que te sientas atraída por alguien de mi altura, pero...

—Jane, Janey, mira, ¿no te dije? El acento de los aliens es genial. Éste habla muy _dibretido_. Divertido —¿eso fue un error de tipeo? _¿Hablado?_

—Por Dios, Roxy, no puedes ir por ahí burlándote del acento de las personas... trolls. Y no me engañas, que sé que sólo viniste a la mesa a buscar más alcohol. ¿Quién lo permitió en primer lugar? Somos menores de edad.

—¡Qué importa la minoría de edad! Somos los últimos humanos que quedan en el universo. Cambiemos la mayoría de edad a los... catorce años. Sí, yo era bastante madura a esa edad —se volvió hacia Eridan—. Estoy segura que el señor... ah... Hey, ¿cómo te llamabas?

—Eridan Ampora—respondió él con un tono de superioridad que pasó desapercibido para Roxy. O tal vez no le importó del todo.

—Estoy segura que Eridan está completamente de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Ah...

—Lo está, ¿lo ves? ¡Alcohol para todos los mayores de catorce años! —y se sirvió un poco más de alcohol.

Jane sólo soltó un suspiro de resignación. Eridan se habría sentido mal por haber sido usado como una excusa para conseguir bebida, pero las humanas seguían allí, hablando con él, sin miradas acusadoras o de repulsión. Y la chica Roxy lo había besado. Si ella empezaba, no había problema en que el continuara con el coqueteo.

—Así q-que... ¿Q-qué opinas de la sangre magenta? —Le dijo.

—No tan rápido, chico pez. Aún estoy suficientemente sobria.

Auch.

Jane soltó una pequeña risita.

Bueno, no se podía tener todo.

—Hey, si el par de mayores de edad tiene suficiente alcohol —Jane en el fondo dudaba de que cualquier cantidad de alcohol fuera suficiente para su amiga—, ¿les parece si vamos a cantar algunos villancicos con los demás?

Los demás eran John y Jake enseñándole canciones a Vriska mientras Karkat les decía que se callaran.

—No estoy familiarizado con sus cánticos humanos.

—Nosotras te “ _familiarizadamos”,_ entonces.

—Me parece bien.

Los tres fueron con los demás. Más gente se había unido al canto. Feferi también estaba allí, y le hizo una seña a Eridan para que se acercara cuando lo vio. Jane y Roxy los dejaron para unirse a cantar con Jake. Sollux y Aradia ya no estaban con Feferi.

—¿Y los sangre baja?

—A Sollux no le gustan las canciones. ¡Vaya si es un Grinch!

—¿Un q-qué?

—Un hombre verde que no le gusta la Navidad.

Eridan fingió comprender y se rio.

—Feliz Duodécimo Perigeo, Eridan —le dijo, con su voz cantarina y extendiendo las e’s.

—Feliz Duodécimo Perigeo para ti también, Fef.

Feferi le sonrió y se puso a cantar.

—Un hermoso milagro, ¿no crees, hermano?

Eridan casi salta cuando vio a Gamzee detrás de él.

—Q-qué demonios.

—Todos cantando y celebrando como hermanos. Es hermoso —dijo el juggalo, luego se unió a los villancicos.

Eridan lo pensó un poco.

Un milagro, sin duda.


End file.
